


Love Can't Fix That

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, F/M, Joker and Harleen, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen thinks she can fix the Joker by showing him love and affection, the idea of it makes him laugh in the saddest way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can't Fix That

The idea had crossed his mind, he had to admit the idea hadn’t crossed his mind since the day he was born, but Dr. Quinzel was bringing it bubbling back to the surface of his mind. 

All the Joker wanted in the beginning was to threaten her into releasing him or maybe if he played sweetly enough she would let him out of his strait-jacket and he could kill her, and just get the fuck out of Arkham. That idea died quickly, because unlike the doctors he was accustomed to having attend to him in this institute she didn’t stare at him with dead eyes. No she looked at him with a look of excitement and joy, there was a happy chirp to her voice when she was in a room alone with him, and when Dr. Quinzel was around the guards knew not to play too roughly with the restrained terror known as the Joker.

So he had changed his game plan; he would sweet talk her, he would tell her the sweetest most poetic things he could think of, and pretend he was grateful for every itsy bit of kindness she showed to him. That was the game he planned on playing and at first it worked wonderfully and at first it was just that, a game. 

What really bothered him though was when he started to see through her. At first he thought she was just naïve and innocent, wide eyed, and maybe even star struck by how notorious he was. He thought many things about Harleen…. Harley. Then one day the revelation struck his head like a brick; she was trying to fix him with love.

He felt sickened by it, personally offended by the naivety of it; how stupid was this girl that she thought she could fix him by showing him kindness?

He hated it, it made him sick to his stomach, but he continued to be kind to her. He continued to keep his voice soft and loving when they had their sessions together, he allowed her to stroke his cheek, and to gently kiss him like he was a normal man instead of a monstrosity. At night when he was alone in his windowless cell he thought about it, thought about her, and a little something more.

Very faintly he remembered the days before he was who he was now. He did recall certain aspects of his childhood, he recalled an abusive drunken mother, and a father that left quickly. He recalled kids in school beating him with rocks and sticks, he recalled many awful things that he knew back then made him cry like a bitch, but now he just laughed at the weak pathetic mess he’d been back in that life.

There was something else, something more, and that was what bothered him. Something had happened before he was reborn, something more tragic and heart wrenching than a million disasters. Yet the memories escaped him if they were even true. So in his cell alone he thought about Dr. Quinzel, he thought about her sweet smile, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him each and every day. He thought about how this simple yet clever girl wanted to fix him, to cure him, and for a moment just for a laugh he pictured it in his own mind. He pictured him with her, her with her sweet little body and Goldie Locks blond hair flowing down her back, he thought of himself with his green hair and his scarred death like skin, and he tried his best to picture it. To picture them in some two story home in the suburbs far away from Gotham City, he could just barely drudge up an idea of himself without the screaming in his brain. He thought about holding her in his arms, he even tried to remember what he had looked like before his first encounter with the Bat. 

For how long it took him to come up with the perfect picture of him and her it took no time for the imagery to exit his mind. 

He found himself laughing, his laughter echoed off of the concrete walls and outside he heard several inmates scream for him to shut up before they beat his ass.

No, no Dr. Quinzel could not fix him or cure him. The pills and the electroshock therapy, the water boarding, the group therapy, the injections, and the pain therapy didn’t help him one bit. So what in God’s terrible name made this woman think she could cure him by loving him?

The idea simply left him sickened by it all.


End file.
